As a conventional steering column device, there has been one including a vehicle-body attachment bracket configured to be fixed to a vehicle body, a pair of sidewalls provided to extend downward from this vehicle-body attachment bracket, and a steering column disposed between this pair of sidewalls (see Patent Literature 1: WO2012/000593A1, for example).
The steering column in Patent Literature 1 includes an outer column fixed to the vehicle-body side, an inner column arranged to be movable inside the outer column in the axial direction (vehicle longitudinal direction), and a fastener configured to fasten the inner column to the outer column. A restricting member placed on the inner column comes into contact with a locking member placed on an operating shaft for the fastener to thereby define the range of movement of the inner column (telescopic-position adjustment range).
Moreover, in a collision of the vehicle, a load of a preset value or greater may be applied to the restricting member, and a locking plate engaging with the locking member may fracture the restricting member. This fracture allows the inner column to move forward to the outside of the telescopic movement range.